Operation : Metal Gear Globea
by sithlordexar888
Summary: A nuclear arms manufacturer are creating a remake of the original metal gear, and its up to Philanthropy agent snake to destroy the plans.


CHAPTER 1  
  
BAD MERORIES  
  
Over the cold barren wastelands of savernaya, a bleak frozen landscape in russia, a small white plane flew though the night sky, almost invisible against the white snow and ice, and the only things things that marked the plane was the stream of smoke from the two jet engines, and the letters, in black " PHILAN FX-17" on the planes side.  
  
The plane carried 2 people. They where Former Foxhound operative Solid Snake, and Philanthropy Pilot Captain. Smith. Snake didn't really want to be on the plane, and he had no trouble in showing it.  
  
He took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, and lit it with his lighter. leant back in his seat, and took a long puff.  
  
"Sorry, you can't smoke in this plane" came a voice from in front of Snake. "Yea?" said Snake and took another puff, and blew out a stream of grey smoke, ignoring the pilot. Captain Smith coughed.  
  
"Really, its dangerous", said the captian again, stretched his back over his head rest, took the cigarette out of Snakes two fingers, and put it out using his gloved hand. He then put it into a small container one the right side of the cockpit.  
  
Snake wasn't usually in such a mood, he didn't particularly like his assignment, he knew that any breifing that has the words "Metal" and "Gear" in them is bound for trouble, unless it was about a car.  
  
He didn't really like to fly, neither.  
  
His assignment wasn't that big, but bad memories of past Metal Gear assignments flooded into his head.  
  
He shook his head, and took out the little piece of paper which contained his Mission Breifing.. He had read it 10 times already, but was about to again. It read:  
  
***MISSION BREIFING****  
  
December 25th ,2018  
  
Agent: Solid Snake  
  
Subject: Metal Gear  
  
Assignment name: Operation Hand of Globea.  
  
From: Hal Emmerich  
  
Breifing:  
  
Merry Christmas, Snake.  
  
I don't mean to spoil the festive season for ya, but we've got an assignment for you. One that you won't like. Now, don't take the subject wrongly, yes, the assignment does associate with Metal Gear, but is strictly espionage. Before you disagree to doing the assignment, read this:  
  
Globea, a Nuclear Arms company, who have recently signed a contract with the United States Government to be USA's official Nuclear Arms supplier until 2030, appear to have scavenged the plans to the original Metal Gear Bipedal Tank, and are planning to develop one. Now, the Metal Gear will probably be supplied to the USA, but as Philanthropy is basically Anit- Metal Gear, we have to stop it.  
  
Agent Kiroan Johnson has infiltrated the pentagon to bring us this news, and have destroyed all United States Government Files of Metal Gear, You are to go to Savernaya, Russia, where their current compound is situated, and destroy all plans to the Metal Gear. There is no Metal Gears in existence to our knowledge, so you don't have to worry about that. If Philanthropy are successful, we will have prevented the creation of a Metal Gear Bipedal.  
  
Kiroan Johnson has also stolen the Technical Schematics to the compounds above ground layers, which is good, but most of the compound is underground. Contact me on the codec, frequency 112.908 .  
  
The assignment is just a mission to destroy plans, okay? So i'll trust that you accept.  
  
Otacon  
  
Snake had reluctantly accepted, but he half wished he hadn't. Yea, it was his job, but after many unsuccessful attempts to retire, he was brought back into the action. He sat quiet for a few minutes, but the silence was suddenly broken by Smith's voice. "Right, we're at point 1,121,784 , the radar of the Globea compound ends in a mile, preparing landing gear".  
  
Because Globea had radars for a mile around the compound, the plane had to land at that point, close to where a sewer entrance began. There snake would go into, and swim to the compound.  
  
More bad memories, this time of the Shadow Moses incident on the alaskan fox island 8 years ago flooded his mind. At the start of that assignment, when he had ben working for Foxhound, he had to swim underground to the enemies compound. Snake began preparing for the landing. He holstered his M- 9 tranquiliser gun and his Socom pistol. Otacon had insisted that Snake shouldn't kill anyone, but snake brought his Socom and silencer , just in case.  
  
The planes two jets fired up, and the nose of the plane tilted down. Snake heard electric noises as flaps on the wings lifted up, and the wheels where sliding down from the bottom of the plane.  
  
With a slight thud, the wheels hit the snowy surface, the plane drove for a few seconds beore coming to a halt with a screech..  
  
After Smith had keyed a few buttons on the complicated itricate cockpit controls, the canopy opened.  
  
Wasting no time, snake jumpedout of the cockpit, while smith used the more conventional method of using a ladder.  
  
"Not so bad, The sewer entrance is roughly 100 yeards away" said smith, after looking at his imediate surroundings with a pair of binoculars. "Open the cargo hold" Said Snake in his usually raspy tone. He wanted to get his gear and get into the compound as quickly as possible.  
  
Smith opened the cargo hold, a small storage area on the side of the plane. 2 bags where inside.  
  
Snake took out the first, and emptied its contents on the ground. A swimsuit and breathing apparatus fell out onto the snow.  
  
The swimsuit was a Foxhound standard issue HJ-1.9 swimsuit. It was made to go over the suits generally used by Foxhound members. It kept the swimmer warm in freezing conditions by trapping a layer of air around the body, a good form of insulation. Snake was used to usign it at Foxhound, and had kept it . The Breathing apparatus was simply standard SCUBA equipment. In the other bag, was his Decoder, it could scan fingerprints for fingerprint operated Locks, and could decipher many codes. It was standard equipment for slicers in Philanthropy. The bag also contained spare clips for his two pistols, a small first aid kit qhich contained bandages and rations. He put the clips in a pounch on his utility belt , along with the first aid kit. He put the small cell-phone sized decoder in a seperate pounch.  
  
He also took out his watch from the bag. It was a new invention from Otacon. It could bring up the schematics of the compound, as well has show a radar. It was handy. He slipped the watch on his wrist.  
  
One last thing was a tiny contact lens which was connected to his codec, it could show visual, as well as allowing snake to forward what he was seeing to otacon at base.  
  
Captian Smith sat on a foldable chair on the snow, while snake got changed into his gear in the cockpit.  
  
After a few minutes, an electronic hum sounded as the canopy of the plane slid open, and solid snake jumped out. He lifted the SCUBA equipment up, and headed for the sewer.  
  
The swer entrance was a small circular hole with a metal wire grid on top. He lifted the Wire mesh, and tossed it to his side. Then, snake pressed a button on his ear. A voice came into snakes ear , and a video of otacon came into his eyes. "Yes, snake?" asked the voice of scientist Hal Emmerich, better known as otacon.  
  
"I'm at point 1,121,111, sewer entrance, and i'm about to go down, bloody sewers, i'm sick of them" said snake. "Yea, you've had your fair share of 'em, heh.." replied otacon. "Well, I'd better go, the sooner i've finished this mission, the better, over" said snake, and turned off his codec. He turned to the pilot, captain smith. "I'm going now" he shouted. Snake placed the breathing apparatus on his mouth, andattached the air tanks to his back. He jumped into the sewer, and turned on the air flow. He then swam off out of sight. 


End file.
